Memory loss
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Honoka hit her head when she collapsed? What if she got amnesia?
1. Memory loss

Honoka woke up to the sound of beeping. She opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. She saw that she was in a white room and saw that she was in a bed.

"Where am I?" Honoka asked

Honoka was scared and confused because she didn't know where she was. She heard a door open. She looked over to see who it was. She saw a woman wearing a white coat enter the room. The woman had brownish red hair. The woman looked at Honoka and saw that she was awake. She smiled at her and came closer to her.

"Good you're awake" The woman said

Honoka looked at the woman with a confused look.

"Who are you?" Honoka asked

"I'm Dr. Nishikino. I'll be your doctor until you're discharged from the hospital" Dr. Nishikino said

"Hospital? Did something happen to me?" Honoka asked

"Yes, you collapsed and hit your head pretty hard. You also had fever and you sprained your ankle but don't worry you'll be fine"Dr. Nishikino

Honoka didn't know what was going on but she decided to trust what the doctor was telling her.

"You have some visitors so I'll go ahead and let them in" Dr. Nishikino said

"Visitors?" Honoka asked

Honoka looked over towards the door and saw eight girls rush in. When they saw that Honoka was awake they smiled. Honoka didn't who any of these girls were at all.

She saw a girl with ash-grey hair and yellow eyes. Next to her was a girl with straight black hair and golden brown eyes. The next girl she saw had red hair and purple eyes. Then there was a girl with black hair that was put up into two pigtails and she had red eyes. The next girl she saw had short orange hair and dark yellow eyes. The girl she saw next had dark purple hair that was tied into two low pigtails and she had blue eyes. The girl next to her had blond hair that was in a high ponytail and she had blue eyes. The last girl had short brown hair and purple eyes. None of these girls looked familiar to her at all. She didn't even know what her own name is. The ash grey girl ran up to her and hugged her. She had tears coming down her face.

"Honoka! Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried about you!" The ash grey girl said

The girl with the straight black hair approached her next.

"You shouldn't worry us like that" The black haired girl said

The other girls gave their fair share of relief to her as well.

"Um can ask you girls something?" Honoka asked

The girls were confused but they nodded which gave her permission to ask her question.

"Who are you girls?" Honoka asked

All eight girls froze when they heard what Honoka had just asked.

The black hair girl was able to recover first.

"This is a joke right?" Umi asked

"No, I don't know who any of you girls are at all" Honoka said

The ash grey girl tears ran down her face even faster than before. She was broken. Honoka looked at her and felt bad for her. She wanted to comfort her but she didn't know how to comfort a stranger. The red haired girl turned back to the doctor and desperately asked her what was wrong with her. The doctor had everyone leave so she could run some tests on Honoka. When she was done she went out the room and told the girls that Honoka had amnesia. The girls were heartbroken to hear that their leader had no memories of them. The girls decided to go in one at a time because they didn't want to overwhelm her. The ash grey girl decided to go first. Honoka heard the door open and saw that the ash grey girl from before had come back.

"All of us understand that you have amnesia. So we all decided to have one person answer all of your questions. It was decided that I would be the one to answer any questions that you have" The ash grey girl said

Honoka thought about what she wanted to ask first. She decided to ask the girl who she was.

"What's your name?" Honoka asked

"My name is Kotori Minami, we're childhood friends" Kotori said

"Childhood friends?" Honoka asked

"Yes, we've been friends since we were children" Kotori said

"So we've known each other for a long time right?"

"That's right" Kotori said

"Do you know what my name is?" Honoka asked

"Yes, your name is Honoka Kousaka" Kotori said

"Honoka Kousaka, my name is Honoka?" Honoka asked

"Yes, your name is Honoka" Kotori said

"Who were the other girls that were with you?"

"They're our friends" Kotori said

"Really? All of us are friends?" Honoka asked

"Yes all of us are really close friends" Kotori said

"What are their names?" Honoka asked

Kotori took out her phone and brought up a group picture they all took together. Kotori pointed at the girl with straight black hair.

"The girl with straight black hair is Umi Sonada. She's your other childhood friend" Kotori said

"But you said that you were my childhood friend" Honoka said

"I am. Umi is your other childhood friend. The three of us are childhood friends" Kotori said

"Oh, that makes sense" Honoka said

Kotori then pointed at the girl with red hair.

"This girl is Maki Nishikino" Kotori said

"She has the last name as that doctor that was in here earlier" Honoka said

"That's because that doctor is Maki's mother" Kotori said

"Oh really?" Honoka asked

"Yup" Kotori said

Kotori then pointed at the girl with black hair that was in pig tails.

"This is Nico Yazawa" Kotori said

Kotori pointed at a girl with glasses and short brown hair.

"This is Hanayo Koizumi" Kotori said

Kotori pointed at the girl with the blond ponytail.

"This is Eli Ayase" Kotori said

Kotori pointed at the girl with dark purple hair that was in two low pigtails.

"This Nozomi Toujou" Kotori said

Kotori pointed at the girl with short orange hair.

"This is Rin Hoshizora" Kotori said

Kotori put her phone back into her pocket. She told Honoka that they were more than just friends.

"We're more than just a group of friends" Kotori said

"Really? We're something else?" Honoka asked

"Yes, together we're a school idol group called Muse" Kotori said

"Idol? Muse?" Honoka asked

"Yes, we formed an idol group to stop our school from closing down" Kotori said

"Who came up with that idea?" Honoka asked

"Actually Honoka, it was you who came up with the idea" Kotori said

"Really, I came with the idea?" Honoka asked

"Yes, it's because of you that we all became friends" Kotori said

"Do I have a family?" Honoka asked

"Yes, you have a mom, a dad, and a little sister named Yukiho" Kotori said

Honoka was thinking about the information that being given to her. She honestly had no idea that there were things that she did. She wanted to have her memories back but she didn't know what would bring her memories back. Visiting hours were over and the girls had to go home. The doctor told Honoka that she might get discharged tomorrow if the tests go well. Honoka decided to rest and wait to be discharged tomorrow.


	2. Being introduced to everyone again

The next day Honoka was released from hospital and Kotori was the one who picked her up. Kotori was going to escort Honoka to her house but she saw that Honoka seemed uncomfortable going back to her house at the moment. Kotori called Honoka's family and told them about Honoka's situation. They were saddened about hearing that Honoka wasn't comfortable coming back home with them but they understood that they shouldn't force her to return. Kotori asked Honoka how she would feel if she stayed with her. Honoka seemed to relax when Kotori asked that. Kotori decided to take Honoka back to her house. After a long day it was time for bed. Kotori had to go to school tomorrow but Honoka had gotten a couple days off so she could recover from her head trauma. The next morning Kotori got ready for school and before she left she told Honoka what she should be aware of.

"Don't go off with strangers, the only people you can go with are the eight other girls that I introduced you to" Kotori said

Honoka nodded. She was listening to everything that Kotori was telling her. After Kotori went over the rules she left for school. Honoka just stayed home and tried to regain her lost memories but every time she tried her head would start hurting. Honoka decided to give up on trying to regain her memories by herself at the moment. Honoka just stayed inside the house all day. She couldn't really go anywhere since she had a sprained ankle. She just slept through the whole day. She woke up and decided to go outside and see what was going on outside of the house. She spent some time outside but she didn't leave the Minami residence.

After a couple of days Honoka was ready to go back to school. Kotori held Honoka's hand and was leading her to the school. Kotori didn't want Honoka to get lost and because of her amnesia she forgot the directions to the school. When they were about half way to the school they saw Umi walking ahead of them. Kotori shouted at her to get her attention.

"Umi!" Kotori shouted

Umi turned around and saw Kotori and Honoka. She was happy to see that Honoka was coming back to school. Umi ran up to them and greeted them.

"Kotori, Honoka good morning" Umi said with a smile

"Good morning Umi" Kotori said as she smiled back

Umi shifted her gaze over to Honoka expecting her say good morning. But what she did instead was hide behind Kotori. Umi's smile dropped when she saw this. She knew that Honoka had amnesia and didn't remember who any of them were but that didn't make it any less painful. Kotori saw that Umi's smile had stopped and turned to Honoka and saw that she was trying to hide herself from Umi.

"Honoka, it's ok. This Umi Sonoda. She's one of our friends. There's no need to be so nervous" Kotori said

Honoka revealed herself and looked at Umi. Umi just smiled in return. She was trying to let Honoka know that there's was nothing to be afraid of. Honoka let go of Kotori's hand and grabbed Umi's hand and started to shake it.

"Good morning Umi" Honoka said

Umi cheered up a little bit. Honoka may not have her memories but that fact that she was here and was ok was good enough for her. The three them were walking to school again. Kotori was holding Honoka's hand again. They made it to the school and saw the seven other girls were there and it was obvious that they were waiting for the three girls. They wanted to know if their leader was feeling better.

They saw them enter the campus and ran up to them and greeted them. All of them turned towards Honoka and asked her if she was ok. Honoka felt intimidated and hid herself behind Kotori again. Umi managed to calm the girls down and scolded them for their actions. She told them that Honoka was nervous around them since she didn't know who they were because of her memory loss. They apologized and soon went to class. When it was lunch time Rin decided to go up to Honoka.

"Honoka!" Rin said

Honoka looked and saw that it was the orange haired girl. She started to feel nervous. Rin tried ease her worries.

"Don't worry, we're both friends. I'm Rin Hoshizora" Rin said

"It's nice to meet you Rin" Honoka said

"Honoka there's something that I want to try, if it works you might get your memory back" Rin said

"Really?! Please try it! I really want my memory back" Honoka said

Maki was walking down the hallway and saw Honoka and Rin talking to each other. Maki smiled. It looked like Honoka was starting to get used to them. Her smile dropped when she Rin hit Honoka on the head pretty hard. Maki's eyes went wide and ran over to them. She glared Rin and demanded an explanation.

"Rin! What are you doing?! Why did you hit Honoka's head?!" Maki asked

"Honoka lost her memory because she hit her head right?" Rin asked

"Yes" Maki answered

"Well I thought that if I hit her head than Honoka's memories would come back" Rin said

Maki's eyes went wide when she heard Rin's explanation. She couldn't believe Rin thought that would work.

"Amnesia doesn't work like that Rin. Hitting her head would make things even worse" Maki said

"Really?!" Rin asked in a surprised voice

"Yes! Hitting someone on the head who has amnesia is the worst thing to do" Maki said

Maki turned to Honoka, who was holding her head in pain. Honoka also had tears in her eyes. Maki was concerned so she asked her if she was ok.

"Honoka, are you ok?" Maki asked

Honoka looked up and immediately scooted back trying to get away from the red head. Maki was hurt at first but she realized that Honoka didn't know her because of her amnesia. Maki decided to introduce herself to her again

"Don't be afraid Honoka, I'm Maki Nishikino we're friends so you have no reason to be afraid" Maki said

Honoka relaxed a little but was still a little shy but she decided to trust the red head.

"Are you ok?" Maki asked

"Yes, I'm ok" Honoka said

"Are you sure?" Maki asked

"Yes, I'm sure. Rin hit me on the head so suddenly. She said she thought of something that might help me get my memories back" Maki said

Maki glared at Rin and Rin just sweat dropped at her glare. When school was over Honoka was approached by Nozomi and she started to feel nervous again.

"Hi Honoka. I'm Nozomi Toujou. We're friends so you don't need to feel so nervous" Nozomi said

Honoka calmed down a little but she was still nervous around busty girl.

"I may have found a way for you to get your memories back" Nozomi said

"You aren't going to hit me on the head are you?" Honoka asked

"No, of course not" Nozomi said

"Then go ahead and try it" Honoka said

Nozomi grinned and walked behind Honoka. Honoka was confused and didn't know what Nozomi was going to do. She felt a pair of hands grope her chest and Honoka gave out a yelp of surprise and embarrassment.

"W-w-w-what a-a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing?" Honoka stuttered

"Trying to help you get your memories back" Nozomi said

Nozomi started to massage her chest which made Honoka moan.

"You may not remember it but you worried us. We had to drop out of the live performance. This is your punishment" Nozomi said as she continued her assault on poor Honoka

When Nozomi was done with her assault she let go of Honoka's chest. Honoka looked at Nozomi with teary eyes. Nozomi felt a sharp pain on her face. She realized that Honoka had just slapped her in the face. Nozomi was shocked that she was slapped by Honoka. Eli came down and saw both Nozomi and Honoka standing in front of each other. She smiled and approached them. Honoka turned around and saw Eli coming her way. She wanted to run away. Eli saw that Honoka looked uncomfortable and decided to ease her worries.

"We're friends Honoka you don't need to worry. I'm Eli Ayase" Eli said

Honoka calmed down a little bit but kept a sharp eye on Eli. Eli saw that there was a large red mark on Nozomi's face.

"Nozomi there's a red mark on your face, what happened?" Eli asked

"Well I thought Honoka would remember something if I groped her so I decided to give it a try but she slapped me when I let go of her" Nozomi said

Eli just looked at Nozomi in disbelief.

"What made you think that was a good idea?" Eli said

"Well, that wasn't the only reason. It was also a punishment for having us worry about her like that. It was also for making drop out the competition as well" Nozomi said

"No wonder Honoka slapped you like that" Eli said

Honoka found herself sitting on a bench in the courtyard. She was approached by a girl with red eyes and black hair that was put up in twin tails. Honoka got nervous again.

"Why are so shy around one of your closest friends?" Nico said

"Friends? Are we friends?" Honoka asked

"You bet we are! I'm Nico Yazawa and I'm the universe's greatest idol! Nico said with pride

"You're an idol?" Honoka asked

"Yes! You're an idol too!" Nico said

"I am?!" Honoka asked in shock

"Yes and you're almost as good as me but you still have a long way to go before you reach my level" Nico said

Honoka just nodded. She then found herself being confronted by Hanayo. She got nervous again.

"Don't worry Honoka we're friends so there's no need to feel shy. I'm Hanayo Koizumi" Hanayo said

Honoka relaxed when Hanayo gave her introduction. When it was time to go home Kotori grabbed her by the hand led her back to her house. Tomorrow was weekend and that gave the group sometime to help Honoka regain her lost memories.


	3. Kotori's guilt and relief

After school the next day the girls brought Honoka to the idol clubroom so they could do some idol training. Honoka was confused, she didn't know why they brought her here.

"What are we doing here?" Honoka asked

"We're here to do some idol training" Kotori said

"Idol training? What's that?" Honoka asked

It's where we practice our movements and improve our skills as idols" Nico said

"What kind of skills does an idol need?" Honoka asked

"Singing, dancing and looking good in anything you wear" Eli said

"Come on Honoka! Hurry up and get ready so we can start practice" Rin said

"Hold it!" Umi said

"What is it Umi?" Rin asked

"Honoka has amnesia, so there's no way she could remember the steps that we've been practicing" Umi said

The girls realized that what Umi said was true. Honoka couldn't remember any of the steps that they've been practicing for a long time now.

"Umi's right" Nozomi said

"What do we do Umi?" Kotori asked

"I say Honoka should sit out on today's practice but she should watch and observe our movements so she can get the idea on how we move" Umi said

The other girls nodded in agreement. Honoka was told to sit and watch them practice. Honoka sat back and watched them practice. Honoka was watching in amazement. She wanted to join them but she was told to sit back and watch. After practice was over they told Honoka to do what they did the next time they had practice. Honoka nodded and promised to try her best. Honoka and Kotori were back at home and were having dinner. After dinner they went to Kotori's room. Honoka noticed that Kotori was silent and tried to look away from Honoka. Kotori was feeling guilty because she never told Honoka that she was gonna go overseas to study more about fashion. Kotori was feeling guilty because now that Honoka no longer remembered the time that they had spent together.

"Kotori what's wrong? You look sad" Honoka said

"It's nothing Honoka don't worry about it" Kotori said

"That just makes me worry about you even more" Honoka said

"I'm fine I really am" Kotori said

"You say that but I'm not the one who's crying right now" Honoka said

Kotori was surprised when she heard what Honoka had just said. She brought her hand up to her face and felt that her face was wet. Kotori realized that she was crying because of her guilt of not revealing the fact that she was invited to go overseas to study more about fashion.

"Just tell me what's wrong, maybe you'll feel better once you let it out" Honoka said

"Fine, I'll tell you" Kotori said

Honoka just sat in front of Kotori and waited patiently for Kotori to tell her what was making her feel so guilty.

"I was invited to go overseas to study at a fashion school" Kotori said

"Why is that making you cry?" Honoka asked

"Because I never told anyone except for one person" Kotori said

"Who was that person that you told?" Honoka asked

"It was Umi" Kotori said

"So you told Umi but you didn't tell me?" Honoka asked

"Well, we were all so busy practicing with the live I didn't want it to be a distraction, especially you" Kotori said

"Then why did you tell Umi?" Honoka asked

"Because I needed to tell someone and it had to be someone who could keep a secret from everyone else and that someone was Umi. I told Umi because she could keep a straight face. I was afraid that if I told you than you would be angry at me and I didn't want that so I told Umi instead" Kotori said

Honoka let the information that Kotori told her sink in. She didn't know what to think about right now. Honoka decided to ask Kotori a question.

"Are you still going?" Honoka asked

"Huh?" Kotori responded in a confused tone

"Are you still planning on going overseas?" Honoka asked

"I don't know" Kotori said

"You don't know?" Honoka asked

"I don't if I should go overseas and study fashion so my dream of being a fashion will come true or if I should stay here and continue being idols with my friends" Kotori said

"What makes you happier?" Honoka asked

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked

"You can choose to go overseas to follow your dreams and leave us behind or you can stay here with us and abandon your dream. Which one of those choices do you think would make you happier?" Honoka asked

Kotori was trying to look for an answer but she couldn't come up with one. She didn't want to give up one her dream but she didn't want give up on her friends ether. Kotori was confused, she didn't know what to do.

"I don't know which one I should choose. I don't want to give up on my dream but I don't want to give up on my friends ether. I don't know what to do!" Kotori yelled out of frustration

Honoka was looking Kotori, who was crying out tears of frustration. She could tell that Kotori was stressing herself out and putting pressure on herself because she couldn't make a choice.

"Why don't you study about fashion here?" Honoka asked

Kotori stopped crying and turned back to Honoka, who was giving her a comforting smile.

"Study here?" Kotori asked

"You can stay here in Japan and study about fashion. If you do that than you won't have to choose between your friends and your dream. You can have both your dreams and your friends if you stay here" Honoka said

Kotori's became wide when she heard what Honoka had just told her. She never thought of studying about fashion in Japan. But after hearing what Honoka had just told her she felt like an idiot. She should've thought about studying at a fashion school right here at home. Kotori was crying again but this time they were tears of joy and relief. She tackled Honoka into hug. Honoka was caught off guard and knocked her over. Kotori was on top of Honoka and was crying into Honoka's chest.

"Kotori, what's wrong?" Honoka asked

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy and relieved" Kotori said

"Why is that?" Honoka asked

"Because after hearing what you just told me, it made me realize that I could've just applied for a fashion school right here in Japan. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'm such an idiot for not thinking about that. I can apply for a fashion degree right here at home. I don't have leave anyone behind now! We won't have to disband Muse! Honoka! Thank you! Thank you so very much!" Kotori cried

Honoka just smile when she heard what Kotori told her. Honoka patted Kotori on the head. After a while the both of them fell asleep. The next day at school Kotori asked everyone to meet her in the idol clubroom after school. When school was over everyone showed up and were waiting to hear why Kotori had called all of them here. Kotori told them that she was given an opportunity to go overseas to study about fashion. Kotori received mixed reactions. Some of them congratulated her while some of them told her that she couldn't just abandon them. Kotori told them that she was going to stay here and look for a fashion school right here in Japan. Everyone was happy to hear that Kotori was planning to stay here. Umi went up to Kotori and asked if she was really sure if she wanted to do this.

"Kotori, are sure you want to do this? Going overseas is the chance of a lifetime. Are you sure you want to give that up?" Umi asked

"Yes, I'm sure. If I went overseas and left you all behind than I probably would've been miserable. I would've felt so alone. I' don't regret the decision that I've made. I want to stay here where my friends and family are" Kotori said

Umi smiled at Kotori's response.

"I'm glad you're staying Kotori" Umi said

"I'm also glad you're staying too Kotori" Honoka said with a smile on her face.

Even with amnesia Honoka was the still the bright and cheerful girl that they knew and love.


	4. Stage fright

Despite not having her memories Honoka was able to get the steps to the dances perfectly. She was enjoying her practice time with everyone. She was having so much fun singing and dancing with her friends. She was hoping that this would last forever. Even though she didn't know them very well she was having fun with them. Honoka was starting to feel strange. For some reason it felt like she had done this before but she can't remember when. Every time she tried to remember her head started to hurt and it felt like her head was going to split open every time she had these headaches. She decided to let go of the past and focus on the present for now. Honoka remembered that she was the leader of the idol group but she was in no condition to lead right now. Nico tried to take over as the leader but was instantly rejected and the position was given to Eli.

"Everyone I think we should do a love live show here at the school" Eli said

"Are you sure we're ready to go back on stage?" Kotori asked

"We haven't done one in so long so I thought that now is the perfect time to get back on the stage" Eli said

"Excuse me" Honoka asked

"What is it Honoka?" Eli asked

"What's a love live show?" Honoka asked

"It's a live show where we sing and dance in front on a stage in front of a live audience" Eli answered

Honoka froze when she heard that they would be performing in front of a large number of people. She was starting to feel nervous.

"O-oh I-I s-see" Honoka stuttered

"Honoka are you ok?" Umi asked

"I'm fine" Honoka said

"Are you sure? You can always tell us if something's wrong" Nozomi said

"Don't worry I'm fine" Honoka said

The girls decided to leave Honoka alone. They told the school they would be performing a show at the school. They were excited to hear that Muse would be on stage again. The girls continued to practice their steps on their singing and dancing. Everyone was looking forward to the show. Everyone except for Honoka. Honoka was starting to feel nervous about performing in front of so many people that she didn't know. Honoka wasn't sure if she was ready to on stage and be in front so many people. She was starting to feel the pressure. She was afraid of messing up and ruining their chance of being back on stage.

The other girls noticed that Honoka was started to look nervous. Eli decided to take action and ask her what's wrong.

"Honoka are you okay?" Eli said

"Yes don't worry I'm fine" Honoka said

"Stop lying, just tell us the truth" Umi said

Honoka looked at everyone and saw that everyone was waiting for her to tell them what was making her feel so uneasy.

"I'm nervous about performing in front of so many people that I don't know. I'm afraid that'll I mess up and do something that'll embarrass us" Honoka said

The girls weren't really surprised to hear about Honoka being nervous. She was nervous around all of them since her accident. Since she had amnesia she was shy around them. Kotori tried to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Don't worry Honoka everything will be just fine, just do your best and have fun" Kotori said

"Just be yourself and everything will be fine, don't worry everything will work out" Umi said

All the girls tried to give her some courage and Honoka was started to feel better about herself.

"Thanks everyone I'll do my best" Honoka said

The girls smiled at her and continued to practice their performance. The day of the live love show came and everyone was in their costumes and were ready to go out on stage to perform in front of their school. Honoka looked out to see the people that were there. She saw thousands of students in front of the stage waiting for them to perform. Honoka froze after seeing the amount people that'll be watching them. The only problem was that she was feeling nervous again. The girls reassured her that everything would be fine but she was started to feel the pressure coming back again. Honoka was even stating to shake. Kotori noticed that Honoka was shaking. She saw that Honoka was starting to feel nervous. She went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Honoka jumped and let out a surprised yelp. She lost her balance and fell down. She landed on her butt. Kotori looked down at Honoka with a look of concern.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Kotori asked

"Y-y-yes! I'm fine!" Honoka said

"Honoka, you need to relax" Kotori said

"I can't, there's so many people" Honoka said

"Just don't think about it, just pretend that there's no one there" Kotori said

"I'll try" Honoka said

"That's the spirit" Kotori said

All the girls were on stage and were ready to perform. H

All the girls were on stage and were ready to perform. Honoka was trying to ease her worries but she wasn't very successful. She kept looking at the crowd and saw that they were cheering them. They were expecting them to put on a great show and that put even more pressure on her.

The music started and the girls started to dance. Honoka was the only one who didn't start to dance right away.

"Honoka" Kotori whispered

Honoka heard Kotori's voice and saw that everyone started to dance. Honoka started to dance as well. About half way through the song Honoka was starting to feel more relaxed through the performance. When it was time for the sub units to perform. Kotori took over as the leader of the sub unit that had Kotori, Honoka and Hanayo as a unit. When it was time for them to step forward and perform on the stage. Honoka was feeling nervous again. Honoka was so focused on the crowd in front of her that she didn't realize that she missed a step on her performance. This caused her to fall down. Honoka looked up and saw that the crowd was looking at her with multiple expressions on their faces. Some of them expressed shock while some of them expressed anger or disappointment. Honoka got back up and tried to continue the dance. The crowd shouted at them to get it together. This made Honoka upset. The shouting distracted her and caused her to fall down again.

Honoka performed a step that made her ankle scream in pain. Honoka fell down once again. She tried to get back up as quickly possibly but the pain in her ankle prevented her from doing that. Honoka was able to get back up and started to dance and sing again but her vision started to blur which made her fall again. Honoka started to feel dizzy and hot.

The crowd was starting to get annoyed from the poor performance that Muse was displaying. The song was over and they received mixed results. Some liked and some hated it. Muse felt disappointed that their performance didn't go as well as they thought. They found themselves back in their club room mourning over their poor performance. All of them got distracted from Honoka falling down. They were concerned about their friend. It was obvious that Honoka was still very nervous during the performance. Honoka's sprained ankle caused her to fall over during the performance. Honoka was still recovering from her accident. They thought that she was all better aside from the amnesia. That assumption was big mistake.

"That could've have gone better" Nozomi said

"It was our first live show after a while so we were pressured but don't worry we'll get down next time" Eli said

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. All the girls heard sniffling, they turned and saw that Honoka was crying. Kotori went over towards Honoka and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honoka, what's wrong?" Kotori asked

"It's all my fault that our performance didn't go well" Honoka said

The other members tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault at all. Eli stepped forward and reassured her that it was her fault.

"Honoka, it's not your fault at all. It's my fault. I rushed a concert on all of us when we weren't ready to come back on stage yet. You weren't feeling well and yet I pushed you to perform with us. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm sorry Honoka" Eli said

Honoka was still crying. Kotori was hugging her right now. Honoka stopped crying after a while and collapsed on Kotori.

"Honoka? Honoka, are you okay?" Kotori asked

The other girls were starting to get worried so they all came over to check on. They all heard some heavy breathing. Maki kneeled down and put her hand on Honoka's forehead to check her temperature. Her eyes went wide when she felt how hot she felt.

"She burning up and her fever pretty high too" Maki said

The other girl's eyes went wide when they heard that Honoka had fallen ill.

"We need a towel soaked in cold water" Nico said

"I'll get the towel" Hanayo said

The other girls went to the closest house which was Kotori's house. They put Honoka on Kotori's bed. They gathered everything that Honoka needed to get better, all the girls decided to spend the night over at Kotori's house so they could help take care of a sick Honoka.


	5. Failed attempts

Honoka woke up with a headache. She felt sick and was really dizzy as well. She was on a bed that she recognized all too well. She was on Kotori's bed and felt something on her forehead. She reached up and took what was on her forehead. She saw that it was a cloth and it was wet too. She was trying to remember what happened and it came to her. She was doing a live show with her friends and she kept messing up because of how nervous she was. She started to feel dizzy during the performance. Her foot also started to hurt during the live show as well.

"What happened after I fainted?" Honoka asked

The last thing Honoka remembered was crying into Kotori's chest because of her weak performance on stage. She felt dizzy again after that and must've passed out again. She didn't know why she started to feel like this and didn't know when it will end. She wondered if she'll ever get better. Honoka heard the door to the room open. She saw that Kotori had entered the room. Kotori saw that Honoka was awake and was relieved to see that her friend was okay.

"Honoka, thank goodness you're awake. That's a sign that you're getting better" Kotori said

"What happened to me?" Honoka asked

"You passed because of a high fever. All of us brought you here and took care of you" Kotori said

"Really? I didn't think everyone of you cared about me so much" Honoka said

"Why wouldn't we care about you when you're the one who brought all of us together?" Kotori asked

Kotori went up to Honoka and put her hand on Honoka's forehead to feel her temperature. Honoka was still a bit hot but her temperature went down a lot.

"Where are the other girls?" Honoka asked

"They're all in the kitchen eating breakfast. I came up here to check on you. I'll let the others know that you're awake" Kotori said

"No, it's okay I can do that myself" Honoka said

Honoka got out of bed and stood up. She almost collapsed on the floor, luckily Kotori was able to catch her before she fell down to the ground.

"Please take it easy Honoka, you're not well enough to walk around. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask any of us for help" Kotori said

Kotori helped Honoka get back into bed. Kotori went downstairs to tell everyone that Honoka was awake.

"Everyone! Honoka's awake" Kotori said

Eli got up immediately and went over to ask how she was.

"How is she? Is she feeling better?" Eli asked

"She still has a fever but it's not as bad as it was yesterday" Kotori said

"That's a relief" Eli said

Kotori wondered if Eli was still feeling guilty about going on a live show after Honoka had just been discharged from the hospital. Kotori tried to reassure that it wasn't her fault that Honoka was like this.

"Eli it's not your fault" Nozomi said

"Yes it is, I rushed us to a live show when Honoka was still recovering, I should have known better" Eli said

"We're all at fault, we agreed with you to put on a show, it's not just you who messed up we all messed up" Nico said

"I wonder how long it'll take for her to get better" Hanayo said

"Hopefully not too long, we want her to be healthy again" Maki said

"Yeah maybe we can take her out for some fresh air, I think that's what she needs to feel better" Umi said

"I want Honoka to get better so we can all have fun again" Rin said

Honoka's fever was gone after resting for a couple of hours. Kotori wanted Honoka to come outside and hang out with all of them. Honoka nodded and got up. The girls decided to go to the zoo to relax while everyone was trying to recover from their failed concert. Kotori lead all of them to the alpacas.

"See Honoka? Don't you remember how cute alpacas are?" Kotori said

The rest of the girls sweat dropped when they saw that Kotori's attempt to bring some of Honoka's memory back by using her love of alpaca. The girls looked at Honoka and saw that she was just looking at Kotori and the alpacas with a confused look on her face. They weren't surprised that this tactic didn't work at all.

"Did you really think that alpacas would bring back some of Honoka's memory?" Umi asked

"Yes" Kotori said

"And why did you think that would work?" Umi asked

"Because alpacas are so cute!" Kotori said

Umi whacked Kotori on the head for the stupidity.

"Ow! What was that for Umi?" Kotori asked

"I did that because you're being stupid right now! There's no way alpacas can bring back Honoka's lost memory" Umi said

"Then what do you think will bring Honoka's memory back?" Kotori asked

Umi just smiled and signaled everyone to follow her. They were now at Umi's house and Umi was holding a wooden sword. She pointed it at Honoka and challenged her.

"Honoka I challenge you to a duel" Umi said

Honoka gave Umi a confused look. She honestly didn't know what Umi was doing right now.

"What the hell are you doing?! You know Honoka's in no condition to participate in a duel with you!" Nico shouted

Umi blushed out of embarrassment when she realized that Nico was right. Honoka still had a sprained ankle and was in no condition to participate in any physical activities.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Umi said

"Geez I guess it's all up to the greatest idol in the universe, Nico Yazawa" Nico said with pride

Nico stood in front Honoka and looked at her with a serious look.

"Honoka make sure that you pay attention" Nico said

Honoka nodded and watched Nico.

"Nico Nico Nii! I'll Nico Nico Nii your heart! I'm Nico Yazawa and I'll put a smile in your heart! Remember I'm Nico Ni and I love Nico you!" Nico said

Honoka didn't know what to say after what Nico just did.

"What was it that you were trying to do Nico?" Honoka asked

Nico was shocked that her secret weapon had failed her.

"NO WAY!" Nico shouted

"What were you expecting? Something like that would never work on someone who has amnesia" Maki said

"What Honoka needs is to relax and I know what I need to do" Nozomi said

Nozomi groped Honoka's chest and Honoka was not comfortable at all. After Nozomi let her go she received a slap in the face just like she did when she groped Honoka the first time when she came back to school with amnesia. Eli glared at Nozomi because of her attempt to bring back some of the Honoka's memory with her infamous washi washi technique.

"Groping her chest isn't going to bring her memory back Nozomi, didn't you learn this when you did this the first time?" Eli asked

"I thought things would be different this time" Nozomi said

"Of course you would think that" Eli said

"Leave everything to me" Rin said

Rin dashed forward and smacked Honoka on the head. Honoka yelped in pain and clutched her head. Maki glared at Rin.

"I told you not to do that Honoka when she has amnesia what makes you think that hitting her on the head was a good idea?" Maki asked

"I thought it would be different this time" Rin said

"Honoka might never get her memory back because you keep smacking her on the head" Maki said

Maki decided that it was her turn to try to bring back some of Honoka's memory. The girls were now at Maki's house and they were in the music room. Maki was playing the same song that she played when Honoka was listening to her playing. After the song was over Maki turned to Honoka and asked her if that brought back any memories at all.

"Did that sound familiar to you?" Maki asked

"No, sorry" Honoka said

Maki looked down in disappointment. Hanayo decided to give her idea a try. Hanayo led her to a rice shop and introduced her to rice.

"Don't you remember how much you love rice?" Hanayo asked

Honoka gave her a confusing look while the others sweatdropped.

"Hanayo, the only one who loves rice more than anything else is you. Honoka doesn't love rice as much as you do" Rin said

Hanayo blushed when she realized that Rin was right.

"Your right, sorry about that" Hanayo said

"I think it's about time for me to give it shot" Eli said

Eli started to show Honoka her dancing and it was the very first dance she performed in front of Honoka. When she was done she waited for Honoka to say something.

"That was very good dancing Eli" Honoka said

Eli was disappointed that her attempt had also failed. All the girls decided to wait for Honoka's memories to come back on their own.


	6. Dementia

Honoka decided that it was time for her to go back home to her family. She told Kotori that she wanted to go back to her family. Even though she didn't know them she still wanted to go back to them and reunite with them. Kotori smile Honoka's determination and walked her back to her house so she could meet her family again. Honoka's family hugged her and told her who they were. Honoka was shy around them at first but she was able to warm up to them very quickly. Her family was a little sad that she didn't remember them but the memory loss wasn't important to them at the moment. They were just happy that Honoka was finally home. Honoka just met her family and she already loved them. She knew that they were with her most of her life but the memory loss made her forget about them. So she did her best to bond with them.

For the last couple of days Honoka has been struggling with remembering thing lately. It was like all of the memories she got were leaving her head. Honoka wasn't sure what was going on but she decided that it was just a side effect from the medication she took when she was still in the hospital. Honoka was on her way to school. But for some reason she had forgotten the directions to get there. Honoka was wondering around for a couple of minutes when she heard a voice call her.

"Honoka, what are you doing? We need to get to class or we'll be late" The voice said

Honoka turned around and saw a girl with dark blue hair. The girl was looking at her with a serious look on her face. Honoka took step back in fear. She didn't know who this girl was but she was scaring her. Umi noticed that Honoka was giving her a scared look. She looked around to see if there was anything in the area that could be scaring her friend. When she saw nothing she turned back to Honoka and saw that she was still scared for some reason.

"What's wrong Honoka? Why do you look so scared?" Umi asked

Umi stepped forward and tried to put her hand on Honoka's shoulder but the ginger haired girl took another step back.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" Honoka asked

Umi froze when she heard what her childhood friend had just asked her. Umi was wondering if Honoka hit her head again but she decided to tell her friend who she was.

"Honoka, it's me Umi. Don't you remember me?" Umi asked

When Honoka heard the girl's name she suddenly started to hold her head in pain. Honoka was shaking her head trying to make the pain in her head go away. Umi was looking her with worried expression on her face. She wondered if Honoka's head injury was a lot worse than they thought it was. When Honoka let go of her head she looked at Umi and smiled.

"Umi! How could I forget about one of my childhood friends?" Honoka asked

Umi saw the smile that Honoka gave her but that didn't make her any less worried about her. She was wondering if Honoka should make an appointment with a doctor but she decided to not do that since Honoka seemed to be fine right now. Umi took Honoka by her hand and led her to the school. Every once in a while she would look back the ginger haired girl to make sure that she was okay. They met up with Kotori about half way.

"Honoka, Umi good morning" Kotori said

"Good morning Kotori" Umi said

Kotori looked at Honoka and saw that she had a confused look on her face. Honoka didn't know who this girl was. She saw that the girl with ash-grey hair was giving her a bright smile. Honoka heard Umi call the girl Kotori. She made the choice to ask the girl if her name was Kotori.

"Kotori? Your name's Kotori?" Honoka asked

Kotori frowned when she heard what Honoka had just asked her. Kotori hoped Honoka didn't get another head injury and forgot about them again.

"Of course I'm Kotori. Who else would I be?" Kotori asked

Honoka felt the pain in her head come back and she gripped her head again like she did before. Kotori was now looking at Honoka with a worried expression on her face.

"Honoka? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Kotori asked

When Honoka let go of her head she looked back at Kotori and smiled her.

"How could I forget about you Kotori? Don't worry I'm fine" Honoka said

Umi watched all of this with an even more worried expression.

" _She did to that to me earlier. What's going on?"_ Umi thought

Umi didn't know what was going on but what she did know was that there was something wrong with. All of the girls have been spending time with Honoka ever since she was discharged from the hospital two weeks ago.

Kotori was looking at Honoka with a worried expression on her face. But that worried expression turned into a smile when she Honoka told her that she was fine.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was afraid that there was something wrong with you" Kotori said

The girls were walking towards their classroom when they heard an energetic voice call out to them from a long distance away from them.

"Honoka, Umi, Kotori! The voice called

The three second years turned around and saw that it was Rin who was running towards them. Rin greeted Umi and Kotori with a hug. Honoka saw that the girl had short orange hair and was hugging her two friends like they were also friends. Rin turned towards Honoka and gave her a hug as well.

"Good morning Honoka!" Rin said

"OW!" Rin said

Rin looked up at Honoka and asked her why she would do that.

"Why did you do that Honoka? That was mean!" Rin said

Honoka looked at Rin with a scared look on her face.

"Who are you? And why are you hugging a stranger? Honoka asked

Rin was confused by Honoka's words.

"What are you talking about Honoka? It's me Rin-nya" Rin said

The same pain from before came rushing back and Honoka grabbed her head again. Umi and Kotori were starting to worry about their childhood friend. When Honoka let go of her head she looked at and gave her a smile.

"Good morning Rin and how are you this morning?" Honoka asked

Rin's worried face disappeared and was replaced by a bright smile on her face.

"I'm doing fine Honoka" Rin said

Kotori watched this and wondered if something was wrong Honoka.

" _Honoka is acting strange. What's wrong with her?"_ Kotori thought

It was time for lunch and the three girls were headed the idol room to eat lunch. They met up with Rin along the way. Rin joined them on the journey to the clubroom since she was on her way over there too. Umi was in deep thought because of Honoka's behavior during class. She noticed that Honoka was struggling with learning the lesson. That wouldn't be such a surprise but Umi noticed that Honoka struggling even more than usual. The only subject that Honoka was bad at was math. She gets at least an average or an above average on the other subjects. But the subject that they were focusing on at the time wasn't math. Umi was really starting to worry about her. When they were almost at the idol room they met up with Hanayo.

"Hi girls are you on your way to the idol room?" Hanayo asked

"Yes we are, do you want to go there with us?" Kotori asked

"Yes, I was headed there myself" Hanayo said

Honoka was looking at a short brown haired girl with glasses on. Who was she and why are both Umi and Kotori acting like they know her? Honoka didn't realize that the girls started walking again. Hanayo noticed that Honoka was just standing there staring off into space. She called Honoka so she would be back in the real world.

"Honoka, are you coming?" Hanayo said

Honoka looked and saw that Hanayo was in front of her. Honoka leaped back in surprise. She even let out a surprised yelp. Hanayo saw Honoka leap back and apologized to her for scaring her.

"I'm sorry Honoka! I didn't mean to scare you!" Hanayo said

Honoka looked at Hanayo and asked her how she knew her name.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Honoka asked

Hanayo's eyes went wide in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Honoka had just asked her who she was.

"Honoka calm down, it's me Hanayo" Hanayo said

"Hanayo?" Honoka said

"Yes that's my name" Hanayo said with a nod

The same painful headache came back and Honoka once again grabbed her head in pain. It felt like the pain her head was slowly getting worse. When her headache was gone she looked back at Hanayo and smiled at her.

"Hi Hanayo are you on your way to the idol club? If you are then you should come with us since all of us going into the same direction" Honoka said

Hanayo was silent and just nodded. She wondered what on earth just happened to her friend. She wondered if she was losing her memories again. The girls kept walking and met up with Maki and Nico on the way over to the club room.

"Let me guess all of you are going to the clubroom" Maki said

"You guessed right" Rin said

"In that case let us join you since we were about to head over there ourselves" Nico said

Honoka was looking at the two new girls that they ran into. The short girl had black hair in pigtails while the other girl had shoulder length red hair. Honoka had a shy look on her face and hid behind the other girls and used them as shield to hide herself. Nico noticed Honoka hiding and decided to call out to her.

"Why are you hiding Honoka?" Nico asked

Maki noticed that Honoka was hiding behind the girls right after Nico asked her why she was hiding.

"What's wrong Honoka?" Maki asked

"Why do you know girls know my name?" Honoka asked

They froze when she asked them why they knew her name.

"Stop joking around Honoka! There's no way you could forget about me. I'm Nico, the greatest idol in the universe" Nico said

"I'm Maki, don't you remember us Honoka?" Maki said

As soon as Honoka heard their names the same headache from before came back to her. She was grabbing her head to try to make the pain less painful. When it went away she looked at Nico and Maki and smiled at them.

"Nico, Maki let's all walk to the clubroom together" Honoka said

The two girls didn't know what to say so they just nodded and followed the other girls. Along the way they ran into Eli and Nozomi.

"Are you all headed to the club room?" Eli asked

"Yes, we are" Maki said

"I knew all of you were going to the room, we were headed that way ourselves. Let's go together" Nozomi said

Honoka was looking at two unfamiliar girls in front her. One girl had dark purple hair in two low pigtails while the other had blond hair in a high ponytail. Honoka took step back in horror when she saw the two girls look at her.

"What's wrong Honoka?" Eli asked

"Why do you look so scared?" Nozomi asked

"Why do you girls know my name? I don't remember meeting you two at all!" Honoka asked

Both girls were caught off guard by Honoka's words. They wondered what was going on with Honoka.

"Honoka, it's me Eli" Eli said

"I'm Nozomi Honoka don't you remember who I am?" Nozomi asked

The headache came back again. Honoka grabbed both sides of her head and started to shake her head so the pain would go away. All the girls were looking at Honoka with worried looks on their faces. When the pain in her head went away she let go of her head and looked back at Eli and Nozomi with a smile on her face.

"Eli, Nozomi lets all have lunch in the idol room" Honoka said

They both nodded because they didn't know what to say after what Honoka just displayed. All of them made it to the clubroom and started to have lunch. When lunch was over they saw that their classes were about to start again so all the girls got up and were about to leave but Umi's voice stopped them when they heard ask Honoka if she was going to get up.

"Are you coming Honoka? Class is about to start again" Umi said

Honoka looked over at Umi with a confused look on her face.

"Honoka? Who's Honoka?" Honoka asked

The girls froze when they heard what their leader had just asked them.

"You're Honoka, remember?" Umi asked

Honoka's headache returned once again. She grabbed head and started to shake it to make the pain go away. When the pain stopped she looked back she saw the girls looking at her with worried expressions on their faces

"Oh silly me how could I forget my own name?" Honoka asked

All the girls were really starting to worry about their leader. She forgot all of their names and now she forgot her own name. Honoka looked around the room. It was like she was looking in a room that she had never been in before.

"Where are we right now?" Honoka asked

They were taken aback when they heard what she had just asked them.

"This is the idol clubroom where we come up with ideas for our idol performances" Eli said

"We also practice our singing and dancing on the roof of the school" Nozomi said

"Idol? Clubroom? School? Roof? What are you girls talking about?" Honoka asked

Maki has had enough. She took out her phone and called her mom. She told her that there was something wrong with Honoka. Maki nodded at the instructions that her mother gave her. Maki hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. The girls looked at her and wondered waited for her to tell them what they should do.

"Come on girls. We're taking Honoka to the hospital" Maki said

They all nodded. They believed that whatever was going on with their friend needed to checked out by a doctor. When the girls got Honoka to the hospital the nurses took her to a room. Maki's mom went into the room and ran a few tests on her. She got the results she wanted. She came back out and looked at the other girls. They waited for her to tell them what was wrong with Honoka.

"I ran the tests on Honoka and I got her results. Honoka has Dementia" Maki's mom said

They all froze in terror when they heard that their friend was suffering from Dementia.


	7. Umi's breakdown

Muse remained frozen in place when they heard that their leader dementia. Tears were starting to roll down their faces. Honoka has a brain disorder that would make her forget almost everything. It was bad enough when she had amnesia but now she had dementia. The girls decided to into the room that Honoka was in. Honoka saw some girls enter her hospital room. Luckily she was able to remember their names.

"Hi, girls how are doing?" Honoka asked

The girls were happy that Honoka didn't forget about them right now. But they knew that they would have to reintroduce themselves to her several times. It broke their hearts but they knew that there was nothing they could do about it. Maki's mother provided some pills for Honoka. She said that if she took these then her dementia should go away. She said it could take as least month or even a year for it to go away. They thanked her and waited until she was discharged. Umi decided that it was her turn to take care of Honoka. The others seemed to agree because they could trust Umi with their sick friend.

Umi was walking home with Honoka. Umi was holding Honoka's hand so that she wouldn't get lost. Umi was able to hold back her urge to cry. She just wanted her Honoka back to the way she was. The doctor told them that the medicine would help but it wouldn't stop her from forgetting things. The doctor said that Honoka needed to have someone with her at all times.

Umi felt Honoka pulling back. She looked back and saw that she had a scared look on her face.

"Who are you? Are you kidnapping me?" Honoka asked

Umi's heart broke but she was able to keep straight face. She answered Honoka's question.

"I'm Umi Sonada, you don't need to be scared. I'm your childhood friend. You can trust me" Umi said

Honoka calmed down when Umi answered her questions. She looked at Umi and saw that she could trust her. They made it to her house and entered the home. Umi's parents saw Honoka and gave her a warm welcome. Honoka freaked out and hid behind Umi to hide from the two adults that were in front of her. Umi's parents were shocked to see Honoka react like that. Umi calmed Honoka down and took her to her room. She told Honoka to stay there for a minute. She went back downstairs and told her parents what was going on with Honoka. Her parents were saddened to hear that Honoka was suffering from memory loss but they were glad that she was okay. Umi also told them that Honoka needed to be with someone at all times and was decided that she was the one who was going take care of her. Her parents agreed to let Honoka stay with them until she was well enough to go back to her own home.

Umi went back upstairs and saw that Honoka was sitting in the same spot that Umi had left her in. Umi came forward and told her that she would be staying with her for a while. Honoka seemed happy that she would get to stay with her. It was almost time for dinner so everyone washed up and ate their meal. After their meal Umi told Honoka to go to the bathroom and take a bath. Honoka had scared look on her face. Umi assumed that Honoka was afraid of being all alone.

"Don't worry Honoka I'll be right outside this door so if there's anything that you need all you have to do is shout my name and I'll come running to you" Umi said

Honoka nodded and was not scared anymore since she knew that Umi would always be with her. Honoka came out of the bath and saw that Umi was at her desk and had a laptop out. Honoka heard some music coming from the computer and decided to go over to see what Umi was doing. She looked at the computer and saw that there 9 girls singing and dancing on stage. Honoka wondered who these girls were. She saw one girl in front that looked a lot like her.

"Umi, what are you watching?" Honoka asked

Umi jumped and turned around to see that Honoka was behind her. She was about to scold her but stopped herself since Honoka doesn't remember anything about her or the other girls.

"I was watching us performing a song" Umi said

"Us?" Honoka asked

"That's right, there was a group of girls at the hospital earlier today and they were there to visit you when you were there. All of us are part of an idol group called muse and it was formed by you so our high school could be saved from closing down" Umi explained

"I made an idol group?" Honoka asked

"Yes, it was a big success" Umi said

"That's good. I'm glad I did something to help out the school" Honoka said

Umi got up and told Honoka that she was gonna go and take a bath. Honoka nodded and let Umi go to the bathroom. When Umi was finally by herself in the bathroom she let some tears escape from her eyes. She put a hand over her mouth so Honoka couldn't hear her making sobbing noises. It was a miracle that Umi was able to hold in her sadness for this long. But now that she was alone she couldn't hold them back anymore. She went into the bathtub, brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees. Umi was crying even more now. Seeing Honoka like this really affected her. It really hurts to see that your best friend has forgotten everything that she did in her life.

"Honoka, why did this have to happen to you?" Umi asked

Umi continued to ask herself these questions that not even she could answer. Umi heard a knock on the door. She lifted her head up and looked at the door.

"Umi, are you okay?" Honoka asked

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Umi said

Umi decided that it was time for her to get out of the tub. She dried herself off and came out of the bathroom. She put on some pajamas. She looked over at Honoka and saw she was in some pajamas too. Umi lent Honoka some of her pajamas so she had some sleep wear. Umi saw that Honoka was looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"Who am I? What's my name?" Honoka asked

Umi's heart broke when Honoka asked the questions. Umi did her best to keep a straight face.

"You're Honoka Kousaka" Umi answered

"My name is Honoka?" Honoka asked

"Yes it is and I'm Umi Sonada, your childhood friend" Umi said

"Well, it's nice to meet you Umi" Honoka said

Umi couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down and started sobbing. Honoka was taken by surprise.

"What's wrong Umi? Are you hurt?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm hurt but it's not your fault" Umi said

Honoka didn't know what to do, so she just embraced Umi in a hug. Umi accepted Honoka's comfort and started to cry on her shoulder. After Umi stopped crying she looked at Honoka and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry Honoka, I didn't mean to break down in front of you like that" Umi said

"That's okay. Do you feel better?" Honoka asked

"Yes I do feel better. Thank you Honoka" Umi said

"Was it something I did?" Honoka asked

"Not personally but we're childhood friends and now you can't remember all the time we spent together when were small. I guess it affected me more than I thought" Umi said

Honoka looked down with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember anything" Honoka said

"Don't worry about it, you'll be back to normal in no time. Let's just go to bed ok?" Umi said

"Okay" Honoka said

Both girls got into Umi's bed and fell asleep.


	8. Headache

It has been a month since Honoka got dementia. When she went back to the doctor for a checkup they were happy to hear that her dementia had disappeared thanks to the medicine that was given to her. Now the only thing they had to do was bring her memories back and everything will be back to normal. But everyone knew that it wouldn't be easy to bring her memories back just like that. So they tried to bring Honoka to the places that they've all been to before. Kotori and Umi decided to take Honoka to the tree that they climbed when they were still children.

"Honoka, this is the tree that we climbed when we were kids. Does that ring a bell?" Kotori asked

Honoka looked at the tree and tried to remember the memory that Kotori told her. But she couldn't remember anything at all.

"No, I'm sorry" Honoka said

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something that'll jog your memory" Umi said

The girls visited all the places that they were at when they were kids but nothing was familiar to Honoka at all. Umi and Kotori were about to give up and accept the fact that Honoka's memories would never come back. But they decided to use their trump card. They brought Honoka back to the school and stood near the entrance.

"What are we doing here at the school?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, we want you to listen to a song that we're about to sing to you" Umi said

"Will you please listen to our song?" Kotori asked

Honoka was confused at the request but she nodded. She agreed to listen to her both her friends' song.

"This song is very special" Umi said

"Because it's the very first song that we performed with you when we decided to become school idols" Kotori said

 _Datte kanousei kanjitanda_

 _Sou da... susume!_

 _Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru_

 _Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

 _Yes, Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go, Let's go! Hi!_

 _Mae mukou ue o mukou nanika o matanai de_

 _Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara_

 _Taiyou kirameite mirai o maneiteru_

 _Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→Tumorou_

 _Atsui kokoro (moteamashite)_

 _Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda)_

 _Minna oide (motto motto)_

 _Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!)_

 _Let's go kawannai sekai janai_

 _Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go kanousei aru kagiri_

 _Madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go shizen na egao nara_

 _Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go kanousei miete kita_

 _Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru_

 _Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

 _Yes, Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go, Let's go!_

 _Sora miyou tomo ni miyou kiseki o tsukamu nara_

 _Sugu tobou yume ni tobou utaeba ii kana_

 _Kirei na tokimeki ga mirai o shimeshiteru_

 _Saa tobou kimi mo tobou susume→Tumorou_

 _Tsuyoi kimochi (umareta kara)_

 _Kimeta yarunda (ureshikattanda)_

 _Minna koko de (motto motto)_

 _Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (kore kara!)_

 _Let's dance owannai tanoshisa o_

 _Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's dance mugendai Enajii de_

 _Kirakira tsukuridase (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's dance shizen ni egao desho_

 _Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's dance mugendai Pawafuru na_

 _Genki o wakeaeru bokura no basho ga aru_

 _Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!)_

 _Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto_

 _Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru houra ne (Oh yes!)_

 _Hajimatteru... nani ka ga!_

 _Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara_

 _Go go!→Tumorou_

 _Let's go kawannai sekai janai_

 _Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go kanousei aru kagiri_

 _Mada mada akiramenai_

 _Let's go shizen na egao nara_

 _Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go kanousei miete kita_

 _Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru_

 _Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

 _Yes, Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go, Let's go! Hi!_

When the song was over they looked over at Honoka, who was staring at them with amazement. Honoka's head started to hurt. She grabbed her head to make the pain go away but that didn't help at all.

"This song sounds so familiar but why can't I remember it?" Honoka asked

Honoka's headache got worse, it felt like her head was going to split open. Umi and Kotori ran over to their friend and tried to sooth her.

"Honoka! Please hang on!" Kotori said

"Try to relax!" Umi said

Honoka relaxed and stopped thinking about the song that was sung to her a minute ago. Honoka decided to look at her phone until her headache would go away completely. She came across a song that was performed by a group of three girls called A-rise. She played the song and listened to it.

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

 _Sou, icchau no?_

 _Oikakenai kedo_

 _Kihon dane mureru no kirai yo_

 _Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito dakedo_

 _Tokidoki kotoba o kawashi atte_

 _Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi_

 _Takameru each other's day_

 _What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"_

 _Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite_

 _What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"_

 _Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?_

 _Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!_

 _Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!_

 _Mou, yamechau no?_

 _Konki ga nai no ne_

 _Aa...shinken ni hoshiku wa nai no ne_

 _Honki ga kurushii sonna yowane yori_

 _Suzushii kao shite hashiritai no_

 _Onegai wa shinai akirame mo shinai_

 _Karei ni super action please_

 _What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars"_

 _Tada seinaru shoujo wa shumi janai_

 _What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars"_

 _Tada jinsei shoubu o nagetara tettai deshou?_

 _Kakenukesasete taikutsu na Bad world_

 _Omowakudoori ugokitakunai yo_

 _What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"_

 _Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite_

 _What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"_

 _Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?_

 _Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!_

 _Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!_

As soon as the song was over she looked back over to her childhood friends and saw that they still had worried looks on their faces. Honoka's headache returned and it was so painful that she actually dropped her phone but it didn't break. The headache was more painful than the first one and it even made her scream out in pain. Umi and Kotori tried to help her calm down but there was nothing they could do for her right now. Honoka went down to her knees while she was clutching her head. Honoka even had tears in her eyes, which made it clear on how bad her head was hurting. Honoka passed out on the sidewalk. Kotori and Umi were at her side and tried to wake her up but no matter what they did she wouldn't wake up.

"HONOKA! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Kotori yelled

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO BE NAPPING! COME ON HONOKA WAKE UP!" Umi yelled

Both Umi and Kotori were crying because they were afraid that they had done something wrong. They took her back to Umi's house and lied her down on Umi's bed. Umi and Kotori were feeling really guilty because they tried to force her to remember but that just caused her even more pain. Kotori decided to spend the night over at Umi's house and watch over Honoka along with Umi.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm afraid I won't be able to post new chapters for a while because my computer has been acting up. So sorry


	9. Meeting A-Rise

Honoka woke up and got ready to go downtown. She wanted to go to some places to see if she could remember anything from her past. But most of the places that she visited were not familiar to her at all. She couldn't remember anything at all. Honoka was starting to think that it was impossible for her to get her memory back. She made it to a park and sat down on a bench. She hated having no memories. She could tell that her other friends were hurting because she couldn't remember anything about them. Every single memory that she had spent with her friends were gone.

"Well, it must be fate for us to meet you here of all places" A voice said

Honoka turned to see who the source of the voice was. It was girl who looked a little older than her and she was being followed by two other girls around her age. The girl in the middle had sandy blonde hair that ended past her ears. The girl on the right had red hair that ended at her back while the girl on her left had purple hair that also ended at her back. Honoka remembered them from watching the video of them singing a song on a video a couple of days ago. Honoka remembered them being called A-Rise.

"You're A-Rise right?" Honoka asked

"That's right, my name is Tsubasa Kira" Tsubasa said

The girl with red hair introduced herself next.

"My name Anju Yuki" Anju said

The girl with purple hair was the last one to introduce herself.

"My name is Erena Toudou" Erena said

Tsubasa asked Honoka how she was feeling after her accident.

"We saw you live performance and were shocked when you suddenly collapsed. You probably overworked yourself. You need to learn to take it easy. You're no good as a school idol if you collapse in the middle of your performance. We saw that you tried to do another show but it looked like you tried to get back on stage when you haven't completely recovered. Please wait until you're better. Try not to push yourself too hard next time" Tsubasa said

"Tsubasa is right. We may have won but we had a feeling that if you were able to finish your performance then you would have won" Erena said

"You nine girls are amazing. To rival us is something you should proud of" Anju said

"Idol talk aside, how are feeling?" Tsubasa asked

Honoka started to fidget and told them what was going on.

"I got amnesia from that fall I took. Now I can't remember anything" Honoka said

A-Rise was shocked to hear that Honoka had amnesia. An idol losing her memories is the worst thing that could happen to them.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Tsubasa said

"It's okay. The others have been trying to help me get my memories back" Honoka said

"Have you remembered anything yet?" Anju asked

"No, I don't remember anything at all. I'm starting to think that's impossible for me to get my memories back" Honoka said

"Don't give up yet. If you just give it some time and your memories will come back on their own" Erena said

"You really think so?" Honoka asked

The three idols nodded and after a brief conversation the three girls left and Honoka was alone again. Honoka was luck that she was able to A-Rise. Honoka decided to go back home and think about what she should do next. She needed to figure out if there was anything else that might bring her memories back. Honoka was about half way to her house when she was confronted by Kotori and Umi. Umi was not very happy and Kotori just looked relieved.

"Where were you?!" Umi said

Honoka could tell that Umi was really pissed off. Honoka was starting to feel scared because Umi was looking really scary right now.

"I was downtown trying to see if there were any other places that might help me get my memories back" Honoka said in a scared tone

"You should've gotten one of us before you went off on your own like that" Umi said

"Umi, calm down" Kotori said

"No I will not calm down! She has amnesia and that makes her very naïve. What if she got tricked by someone?" Umi asked

"The important thing is that she's okay. So let bygones be bygones" Kotori said

Kotori was trying her best to calm Umi down but nothing seemed to be working. Umi ran up to Honoka and grabbed her by the shoulders. Umi's grip was really tight and it was hurting Honoka. Honoka winced at the tight grip that Umi had on her. Umi started to shake her and Honoka was starting to feel dizzy.

"Do you realize how worried we were when your parents told us that you went off by yourself? Going downtown on your own is what we've been told and you went to various locations out on your own" Umi said

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you would be coming over" Honoka apologized

Umi started to shake Honoka even harder and Honoka tried to pry herself away from Umi but her grip on her was too strong. Umi's grip on her tightened even more. Honoka felt that her shoulders were going to come off any minute. Kotori noticed that Umi was going too far and stepped in to pry her off of Honoka herself.

"Umi stop! You're hurting her!" Kotori said

Kotori managed to get Umi to stop her assault on Honoka. Honoka was able to regain herself and looked at Umi in fear. Umi saw the fearful look in her eyes and realized that she went too far. Umi went forwards and tried to apologize to her.

"Honoka, I'm sorry I didn't mean to–"Umi started

Umi reached out her hand towards Honoka but Honoka scurried away from Umi and went over to Kotori and hid behind her. Umi looked hurt when her childhood friend ran away from her. Umi saw that Honoka was afraid of her. Umi felt guilty but it was too late for regrets the damage had been done.

"I think you should leave Honoka alone for a while Umi" Kotori said

Umi was about to say something but Kotori cut her off.

"I think it would be better if she stay with me until she's no longer afraid of you" Kotori said

Umi took a look at Honoka and saw that she was actually crying tears of fear. Kotori led Honoka to her house and left Umi all by herself. Umi's knees gave out and she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry I was just so worried about you" Umi said

Umi was crying. The tears fell from her face and hit the concrete. Umi's actions may have caused her to lose the trust of her childhood friend, her best friend.


	10. Distance

Honoka was with Kotori at her house and she was finally able to calm down. Kotori could tell that Honoka was still in shock after what just happened.

"Are you okay, Honoka?" Kotori asked

"That was scary!" Honoka said

"I know it was but you're okay now" Kotori said

"That Umi girl is really mean" Honoka said

"No she's not, she can be harsh but she can be nice once you get to know her" Kotori said

"Are you sure she's not some type of bully?" Honoka asked

"I promise that she's not a bully" Kotori said

Honoka kept staring at Kotori and the silence was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Is there something on face? "Kotori asked

"No, there's nothing on your face" Honoka said

"Then why are you staring at me?" Kotori asked

"I'm trying figure out who you are" Honoka said

Kotori stared at Honoka for a minute and then she realized that the dementia kicked inn again and that caused her to forget about her. It honestly still hurts because of how her childhood friend forgot the time that they spent together but she was able to tell her what she wanted to know.

"You can just ask who I am instead of staring at me" Kotori said

Honoka stared at her and then asked the question that she wanted the answer to.

"Ok then could you tell me who you are?" Honoka asked

"I'm Kotori Minami, I'm your childhood friend" Kotori said

Honoka was now very confused.

"Wait, Umi just said that she was my childhood friend and now you're saying that you're my childhood friend. One of you must lying" Honoka said

"Both of us are your childhood friends Honoka" Kotori said

"Is that even possible?" Honoka asked

"Of course it is" Kotori said

"If you say so" Honoka said

The next day it was time for school and Honoka was walking with Kotori. The two idols then met up with Umi.

"Good morning Kotori, Honoka" Umi said

"Good morning Umi" Kotori said

Honoka kept her gaze on Umi the entire time. Umi turned her head and noticed that Honoka was staring at her.

"Honoka about yesterday. I'm sorry I got angry at you. I was just worried that something would happen to you" Umi said

Umi tried to reach out to her friend but Honoka went behind Kotori, poked her head out and hissed at her like a cat. The blue head was not expecting that kind of reaction from the ginger haired girl. It still hurt because it was clear that Honoka hasn't forgiven her yet and what made it even worse was that Honoka was afraid of her because of her overreaction yesterday.

"Honoka, that's not very not very nice" Kotori said

"Well she wasn't nice to me, so why should I be nice to her?" Honoka asked

"Don't be like that, Honoka. You're nice to people because it the right thing to do" Kotori said

"The right thing to do?" Honoka asked

Kotori nodded.

"In that case Honoka will try to be a nice to Umi" Honoka said

Kotori and Umi were not expecting Honoka to talk in third person. She hasn't done that in a long time.

"But Honoka is still afraid of Umi" Honoka said

"Don't worry Honoka, I'm sure things will work out, right Umi?" Kotori said

"R-right" Umi said

Umi was still feeling guilty because of how she handled Honoka yesterday. She did have a right to be upset but she went too far and shook the life out of her. She knew that there was a better way to handle it but she chose to use the violent method instead trying to approach in the gentle way. The trust between them has weakened and she knew that if she crossed the line one more time than their bond would break.

Everyone was in class and the other girls had introduce themselves again. It did hurt them but they were happy to see that Honoka was able to remember their names after. Umi wasn't the only person that Honoka was afraid of. She was also afraid of Nozomi because of her washi washi that she would always use on her and she tried to keep her distance from both of them. She was also avoiding Rin because she kept hitting her on the head. Umi, Nozomi and Rin were hanging out on the roof together since they couldn't be near Honoka right now.

"Honoka won't approach me for some reason" Nozomi said

"Maybe because you squeezed her breasts twice and she ended up slapping you twice" Umi said

"I thought that would jog her memory. She never slapped when she had her memory" Nozomi said

"You shouldn't be doing those types of indecent things in the first place Nozomi" Umi said

"Why is Honoka avoiding me?" Rin asked

"You hit her head twice to see if her amnesia would go away. You only caused her pain by doing that" Umi said

"And what about you?" Nozomi asked

"I went too far and shook her body because she wandered off on her own" Umi said

"You should've been gentler since Honoka is in a fragile state" Rin said

"I understand that and now all of us are going to have to work hard to win her trust back" Umi said

"What can we do to gain her trust?" Rin said

"We should give her time until she's comfortable enough to be around us again" Umi said

"Or we could hang out with her whether she wants us to or not" Nozomi said

"That'll make her scared of us even more" Umi said

"If we leave up to her then she'll never try to be near us" Nozomi said

"Rin wants to be around Honoka again" Rin said

"We just need to be patient and wait until she's ready to move towards us again. So no extreme planning that'll make her scared. We wait until she's ready to approach us" Umi said


End file.
